


The Best Worst Day Ever

by lydslibrary



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Comforts Reader, Dean Winchester Fluff, Dean Winchester/Female Reader, F/M, Implied Smut, Supernatural Fluff, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydslibrary/pseuds/lydslibrary
Summary: You're having a really bad day, in part thanks to Dean, but he's also the one who turns it around.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	The Best Worst Day Ever

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt challenge I did for tumblr! My prompt was, “Oh man, I’ve had the worst day ever.”.

It was pouring rain as you made your way back to the bunker. Of course it was, why wouldn’t it be? It was perfectly sunny about 30 minutes ago. There was no chance of rain at all today in the forecast. However, with the way that today had been going, you weren’t at all surprised. You should have known it was going to be a shitty day when you woke up this morning and poured yourself a bowl of cereal only to find that Dean had used the last of the milk. Or when you dropped your phone on the concrete floor of the bunker and your screen cracked so badly that you were unsure of how it was still holding together. Or when you hit the absolute worst traffic you had ever seen in Lebanon, on the way to the grocery store to pick up more milk, only to get to the front of the traffic line and not be given an explanation as to why people were stopped in the first place. That should have really told you that it was going to be a shit day. But no, you had promised yourself that you were going to try to be a little bit less pessimistic. The mind is a powerful thing, right? If you keep thinking that you’ll have a good day, you’ll have a good day, right? Wrong. You get to the store. They’re out of milk, as well as nearly everything else you went to get. You get stuck in a few aisles, cornered in by shoppers who have no consideration for anyone but themselves. Hey, at least the store had eggs, right? Wrong. Well, they did have eggs, but you dropped the carton in the parking lot and you were in no mood to go back in to get another one. You probably would have murdered the next innocent civilian to block you from getting into or out of an aisle. So now you were driving back to the bunker, and out of nowhere it started pouring rain. Your windshield wipers were on high and you still had to lean over your steering wheel and squint to see anything at all. Then it happened. You thought it couldn’t get any worse than the blinding rain until _POP_. Flat fucking tire. You screamed in frustration and pulled over to the side of the road, resting your forehead on the steering wheel as you tried to keep yourself from crying. You didn’t cry often, but on top of all the shit that had happened today, you still hadn’t eaten anything and you only got five hours of sleep last night. You were hungry, you were exhausted, and you were pissed off. What a fun combo. You called the only person you felt like talking to, who, ironically, was the person who was the cause of this mess anyway. If he hadn’t drank all the damn milk, maybe you wouldn’t be sitting in your car, on the side of the road, in the pouring rain, with a flat tire. Maybe all you’d have is a cracked phone screen because you had to admit; that one was all your fault.

“Hey baby, you almost back?” You heard Dean’s voice on the other end of the phone. You took a deep shaky breath.

“Mhm, yeah. Um, I got a flat though,” your voice quivered as you tried to hold back tears.

“You okay?” Dean asked, concern in his tone. You usually wouldn’t be holding back tears over a flat tire.

You took another breath, trying to calm yourself down. But the next sentence that came out of your mouth sent the tears flowing. “ **Oh man, I’ve had the worst day ever** ,” you admitted to Dean, letting your tears fall.

“Hey, hey, hey, I’ll be right there, okay? I got your location, just stay put, alright?” Dean attempted to comfort you, which only did so much through the phone. All you wanted was to be in his arms. You nodded in response to his question before realizing that he couldn’t actually see you.

“Yeah, okay,” you sniffled. “Be safe, please.”

“I will. I’ll be there in ten.”

Ten minutes of the pouring rain hitting your windshield passed quickly, and before you knew it you were watching the Impala pull to the side of the road in front of you. Your lifesaver, both figuratively and sometimes literally, got out of his most prized possession and ran to your car, his hair soaked by the time he climbed into your passenger seat. You had been crying for the past ten minutes while you were waiting for him, and your puffy eyes and tear-streaked face showed it. He looked at you sympathetically.

“Come ‘ere,” he said, readjusting himself in the seat so you could crawl over and sit on his lap comfortably. You made your way into his lap quite clumsily – damn cars. He held you tightly, his strong arms wrapped around you and his chin resting on the top of your head. “What happened?” He finally asked, when you stopped sniffling. Bad decision. You were at that fragile emotional state where the minute someone was to ask you “what’s wrong?” or “what happened?” you’d just start crying again, that’s exactly what happened.

“You d-drank a-all the m-milk,” you sobbed into his jacket, feeling quite stupid about doing so. You weren’t wrong though, the absence of milk this morning was the first domino, and that one was all Dean’s fault. Dean chuckled at your response as he kissed the top of your head and held you a bit tighter.

“I’m sorry, babe. What else did I do?” He asked. He wasn’t being sarcastic either. He was serious. He was sincere. He knew that this is how you needed to vent, and you loved him all the more for it.

“N-nothing, r-really. That w-was just the w-way my d-day started, and m-most everything else h-happened because th-there was no m-milk,” you managed to get out through sobs, but they were a little more spaced out now. You were calming down.

“Okay, well do you want to tell me what else happened?” Dean asked sweetly, rubbing your back lovingly. God, he was an angel.

“I-I dropped my ph-phone and the screen c-cracked,” you began, taking a deep breath. Although the events of the day were small, they sucked, and reliving them was not something you wanted to do. “And then I h-hit traffic on the w-way to the store, and I-I didn’t even find o-out why there was traffic in the f-first place! They w-were just st-stopped! For n-no reason!”

“Oh, I can’t stand when that happens,” Dean groaned. His response made you smile and you took one more deep, shaky breath; you were pretty much done sobbing now.

You continued, a few attempts to catch your breath spread out between your words. “Yeah! And then, I get to the s-store, and they’re out of fucking milk! But at l-least they had eggs, right?”

“Right,” Dean smiled, going along with your story.

“Wrong!” You exclaimed, catching him off guard. He raised his eyebrows in question.

“I dropped the carton in the parking lot, and by that point, I was not going back in to the store to get more. I think I got blocked in in every damn aisle! I guess all the idiots decided to rally together and do their shopping all on the same day!”

Dean chuckled again. He wasn’t chuckling at you, or at your story, but at the way you were telling it. He was admiring you, how cute you looked sitting on his lap, your puffy face and stuffy nose and now animated gestures as you continued to vent to him. He felt so lucky to have the prettiest girl in the world; even after 15 minutes of tears had rolled down your cheeks, you were still the prettiest girl in the world to him. “I don’t blame you there, sweetheart.”

“And _then_ , it starts fucking pouring rain out of nowhere and I can’t see a damn thing on the road, and _then_ I hear a pop and the car feels uneven and now I’m here with a flat tire. _And_ I still haven’t eaten today _and_ I only got five hours of sleep,” you finished with a huff.

“Well, I’d probably cry too, if I had a day like that,” Dean admitted, kissing you on the top of your head again.

“The rain’s not going to let up any time soon, is it?” You wondered out loud, watching the monsoon going on outside.

“Probably not. But hey, it’s like an impromptu little date, right? A car date; we haven’t done one of those. Well, you know, not one without, _you know_ ,” he hinted, and you rolled your eyes, “But anyway, look what I have,” Dean smiled, leaning to the side so he could reach into his jacket pocket. He pulled out your favorite candy bar and you almost started crying again; tears of joy this time. You hadn’t realized quite how hungry you were.

“You’re my absolute favorite person in the whole wide world, you know that?” You gushed as you took the bar from him and tore the wrapper open, taking a bite. 

“Yeah? Even when I drink all the milk?”

“Hmm…,” you thought, as you chewed on your second bite and pretended that Dean had just asked you a pretty tough question.

“Okay, okay… what if, after the rain lets up and I change your tire, we go get the groceries we need – at a different store – and then we can get your phone fixed, and then we go back to the bunker and watch whatever movie you want. And I’ll make dinner. Am I forgiven for drinking all the milk now?”

God, he was too adorable for words. Your heart swelled when you looked at him, a dorky smile plastered on his face. You nodded in response to his question, placing the now empty candy bar wrapper in an empty cup holder.

“You need to get a trashcan for this car,” Dean said, looking at the makeshift one that you had created from the cupholder. You rolled your eyes and leaned in to kiss him.

“Why? We’ll get her dirty no matter what,” you hinted, as you switched your position on his lap so you were now straddling him.

“Oh? Is that right?”

“Mhm,” you hummed, kissing him again. Dean’s hands moved to your hips as he deepened the kiss, and suddenly, your “worst day ever” wasn’t looking too bad after all.


End file.
